Behind Lying Eyes
by Blue Flame Angel
Summary: A Mysterious group of elves who live in the Lonely Mountains with a secret they're sworn to protect or die trying


Disclaimer- The only thing I own are my characters but even they seem to go off on there own most of the time.  
  
Before the War of the Ring, can't say exactly when though.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ah! That was always so much pleasure in tying your younger brother naked to a tree. Rithrarion laughed quietly to himself. He had left as some as soon as he was sure Oremir was tied secured, trying to get a way from Rivendell as soon as possible. He hopped onto his horse and rode off in the opposite direction, planning to be back later in the day, in time for dinner at least .When his fathers initial anger had died down.  
  
Rithrarion been riding for several hours. 'They're probably just waking up now.' he thought laughing again as he imagine all the people waking to find Oremir. He saw a large oak tree up head, he stopped and took the bridle off his horse and let of out to graze. He sat down against the oak tree, putting his mind to ease, thought he didn't mean to, he slipped slowly into sleep.   
  
She couldn't believe it, a broken leg! Of all people she had to be the one to fall in to one of there petty traps. She sighed softly, a least she had Akarisil to lean against, if nothing else. How could Eruantië leave them! Cuilel took a deep breathe, there was nothing she could do about it now, but she would make them pay later. They walked along toward the spot where they would meet up with Morestal and Eril. They hadn't caught anything, hopefully one of the others had. If none of them caught anything then they would have live on roots and berries, until they were able to go out hunting again. They might not go hunting again for weeks, but they were never sure. They walked slowly and in silence. They came to the field with the large oak tree, this was her favorite spot the place were the others had found her.  
  
Suddenly Akarisil jumped down, trying to be as flat as possible. Cuilel, in surprise, fell to the ground letting out a yelp. Akarisil pulled herself to Cuilel and whispered " There's someone a sleep under the tree."   
  
"How can you tell, I don't see anything?" Cuilel asked curious. She didn't answer, she never did. Her piercing silver eyes just looked out with a far away look to them, the way they usually did.  
  
Cuilel got up on her knees so she could see better. There was someone and he must have heard them, for the man was coming toward them. "Akarisil run don't let him see you." She didn't move just stared at him with an indifferent expression. Cuilel grabbed her arm pulling Akarisil, trying to get her to move. She still didn't move though, just pushed Cuilel's hand away. Curse her leg! She couldn't stand up and the man was getting dangerously close. There was nothing she could do to get away. Cuilel started to panic when she realized this, she grabbed her knife. 'I won't be caught off guard like I was before.' She thought to herself.   
  
'Ow' he heard someone yelp loudly, Rithrarion was awakened abruptly. He jumped up and looked around wondering where the sound came from. He turned around as he heard rustling in the tall grass relatively close to where he was standing. Very curious to what it the sound was, he started walked over. From what he could tell there where two, but he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. He was able to see there fear as he got closer. He started to walk faster, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
  
  
Cuilel gripped the knife tight, ready to strike if she got the chance. The man, if he was old enough to be called that, looked only a few hundred years older than Akarisil or her. As far as she knew thought he was still an enemy. He was getting deadly close. Cuilel looked over to Akarisil with a panicked expression but Akarisil just kept staring. The man stopped walking about five feet from them, he looked at Cuilel and there eyes met for a moment. He had soft blue eyes.   
  
An arrow whizzed toward them out of nowhere and hit the man in the back, he feel to the ground. "Cuilel, Akarisil" someone called, it was Morestal and Eril. Cuilel called back and Morestal ran toward the two.   
  
Once Morestal got to where they were sitting and helped Cuilel to her feet.   
  
Akarisil bolted up and ran over to the young man who was now unconscious. She carefully looked at the wound before slowly pulling the arrow out. Eril sat down beside her and helped. "It didn't kill him" Eril said in a subdued tone.   
  
"It wasn't suppose to, we need him for questioning." Morestal snapped.   
  
"Question him for what? He won't know anything, no one does the secret is still safe." Eril snapped back.  
  
"How would you know? If he didn't know anything then why was he coming toward Cuilel!" Morestal replied defiantly, she was much younger than Eril, but it never stopped her.   
  
Cuilel put an end to there quarrel "Look, we need to get back before nightfall and we have a long way to go. That boy is still live, we can't leave him here to die." She look toward Eril and Morestal " Did you two capture anything"   
  
"Only a deer and a rabbit." Eril replied.   
  
Eril went and gathered the bounty, while Morestal tended Cuilel's leg, she put it in a splint so that Cuilel would be able to walk, for now unaided. Akarisil set out to make a stretcher out of there bows and cloaks. After several failed attempts she was finally able to fashion one that wasn't too awkward too hold.  
  
They placed the boy on the stretcher. Cuilel and Morestal carried one end, Eril and Akarisil held the other. The had a long journey ahead of them toward the Lonely Mountains.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eril held up his corner of the stretcher, making his way back home with the others. This type of thing had happened before, this was the same way they had found Cuilel and Akarisil, but that was along time ago. Each of the people they had found out in the field seemed to posses something, something they made them different. But this boy seemed just like a regular elf, a forest dweller who up until now, seemed to live a carefree life.   
  
It was sort of unfair, for the boy, for himself, for Morestal, Akarisil, and Cuiel the life they would live. The life granted to them by the Valar protecting others and killing themselves to do to.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Review, tell me how bad it was, next few chapters will be more interesting. 


End file.
